batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Last of the Hooded
Last of the Hooded is the thirteenth episode of the seventh season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on March 16, 2015. It is the ninety-first episode overall. Synopsis Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Robin, and Red Robin team with Azrael to stop Red Hood from sending missiles to New York City, Los Angeles, Washington D.C., and Gotham. Plot Bruce prepares himself to stop Red Hood from nuking every major city in the U.S. However, he is visited by Jim Gordon, Barbara Gordon, and Dick Grayson. The three want to help stop Red Hood. Bruce unwillingly agrees. Azrael leads Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Robin, Red Robin, Batgirl, Nightwing, Gordon, Maggie, and Ryder to Red Hood's hideout. They begin to fight their way in only to be confronted by the Joker and his gang. The heroes are able to disable the codes and Red Hood is arrested, though the Joker and his gang escape. Bruce is visited by Vicki Vale and Jason Bard. They have come to catch up with Bruce. After talking about what has happened in Gotham since they left four years ago, Vicki reveals that she got a job in New York City. Bruce is happy for her and tells her to come to visit every once and while. She and Jason leave. Damien finds Wally and reminds him their wedding is in two weeks. Wally is happy and tells Damien that he is okay with Damien being a vigilante as long as he stays out of major trouble. Red Hood is found by the Joker's gang in prison. Killer Croc, having survived Two-Face's apparent murder, breaks him out and the villains take him to the military silo where he prepares the nukes for launch. Bruce hears of this and sends Clark to stop the Gotham missile, Diana to the Los Angeles missile, Maggie, Ryder, and Gordon to New York, and Robin and Red Robin to D.C. Bruce, Barry, Barbara, Dick, and Azrael confront Red Hood and his group of villains. Red Hood launches the missiles. Bruce, Barry, Barbara, and Dick take on the Joker and his gang while Azrael fights Red Hood. Diana is almost able to stop the L.A. missile but is caught off-guard by the League of Assassins, loyal to Red Hood. Diana loses track of the missile, which lands in L.A. Maggie, Ryder, and Gordon send an FBI-SWAT team to stop the missile but they are blown out of the sky by the missile, which also lands in New York City. Robin and Red Robin barely make it out of D.C. alive when the missile lands. Superman is able to stop the missile but in doing so causes himself and the missile to disappear out of sight. Azrael fights Red Hood and as Red Hood gains the upper hand, Azrael stabs himself and Red Hood with a sword, killing them both. In the aftermath, over 3 million people are dead, including Vicki and Jason, while 6 million people have been hospitalized. Bruce feels responsible and leaves town. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Jensen Ackles as Jason Todd/Red Hood *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *David Walton as Michael Lane/Azrael *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Guest Starring *Zen Gesner as Jim Gordon *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon *Alexander Gould as Dick Grayson *Jamie Chung as Vicki Vale *Zach Appelman as Jason Bard *Dacre Montgomery as Wally West Trivia *This episode achieved 18.19 million U.S. live viewers. *Andrew Stewart-Jones and Liam Neeson do not appear in this episode as Chris Allen and Ra's al Ghul. *This episode received generally positive reviews. It scored 78% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 65 out of 100 on Metacritic, and a 7.4/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include: **Zen Gesner as Jim Gordon **Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon **Alexander Gould as Dick Grayson **Jamie Chung as Vicki Vale **Zach Appelman as Jason Bard **Dacre Montgomery as Wally West *This episode is rated TV-14 for D-L-V.